MePhone4S
Mephone4S was the (former) main antagonist turned anti-hero in Season 1 of the YouTube web cartoon, Inanimate Insanity. He was lead to be the main antagonist only to hide the True Main Villain later on. Inanimate Insanity (Season 1) MePhone4S made his first appearance in the episode, "Sugar Rush." He first appeared hiding behind a bush, eavesdropping on Pickle and Marshmallow during the Pickle's picnic. After they leave, he slides across his screen, turning his red eyes into his sunglasses. He later appears confronting Cheesy, saying he was a recommended character. Cheesy located him towards a bench, but MePhone4S turned and walked away, returning with a red car and slamming into Cheesy. At the end of the episode, 4S reappears after MePhone4 yells at Apple, 4S saying perhaps MePhone4 is the one who should go away. Mephone4S's next appearance was in the episode, "4Seeing the Future" where he confronts MePhone4. 4S explains that he was just announced, out-dating MePhone4 with his M5 chip and voice recognition technology Siri, meaning that he must "terminate" him. 4S does this by luring 4 with a cookie, and firing a gun, killing MePhone4, becoming the show's temporary host. He directs Elimination Time!, where he disregards the show's rules, and makes his own, as he multiplies Pickle's votes. After realizing he misplaced the cookies, he calls upon Siri to generate cookies on a plate. Pepper ends up being eliminated, and he immediately starts the next challenge, to cross a quicksand pit, breaking up the teams as well. Once the challenge was finished, MePhone4 is revived due to time travel, and retakes his position of the show, pushing 4S into a quicksand pit. Throughout several more episodes in the series, 4S made hidden cameos in the background of certain scenes, hinting that he was still alive after falling into the quicksand pit. 4S doesn't make his major return until the episode, "The Tile Divide." He randomly lands on and shatters OJ. He first crushes Paper's juice box for not knowing who he is, and walks over to MePhone4. After a few moments of arguing, 4S demands host man-ship, and threatens to kill OJ if not. MePhone4 gives in and allows MePhone4S to co-host, appearing during the elimination, where he interrupts MePhone4 and proposes chainsaws as the elimination prize, apposing to lollipops. After Bow is eliminated, although MePhone4S suggests a deathtrap challenge, which only Taco agrees to participate in, MePhone4 announces the Tile Terror challenge. Once OJ wins, MePhone4S takes the losers and throws them into his deathtrap. This aggravates MePhone4, as he decides to send 4S off. Before 4S is launched into a small cage, he begins to warn MePhone4 that someone is coming, but doesn't finish his warning. 4S returns in part one of the finale episode, "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1)." He escaped the cage off screen and re-approaches MePhone4. When 4 protests, 4S briefly tells him to "talk to the hand", which actually speaks. He then explains he had returned to save him from a new threat, MePhone5, who then appears, and 4S explains how advanced he is compared to the two of them, and quips that "nobody saw this coming". 4S manages to shoot 5, allowing them to escape and hide atop the elimination area, where 4S explains it's his mission to help 4. MePhone5 suddenly flies in a knocks down the elimination area, and 4 and 4S fall towards the ground. In part two of the finale (Journey Through Memory Lane Part 2), 4 and 4S end up surviving the fall, and run off moments after 5 teleports near them. Later, 5 manages to get the million dollar case in his hands, but 4S lunges at him and knocks the case from his hands, but shot by 5's plasma gun. After 5 explains that he will replace 4 and 4S, 4S grabs Taco nearby and fires a lemon, knocking MePhone5, MePhone4, and Evil Bow, who jumped in, off the cliff, killing them all. After the contestants sadly discuss the death of their host, stating there was no way to bring him back. MePhone4S then proposes to downgrade himself to "Me0S4", which will bring back MePhone4, though Siri orders 4S not to go. MePhone4S utters one last goodbye before Paintbrush slides the bar, and his body collapses, but it stands back up with a blue screen loading the old software. After a few moments, MePhone4 is recovered, with his old Episode 1 voice, but it is quickly changed back to normal. Nickel deduces that MePhone4S had some good in him after all. OJ mentions this in his speech, saying that the reason for 4S's sacrifice is that he knew the true meaning of friendship and felt more fulfilled than when he was a murderous villain. Trivia *4S's voice was based off of the actor, Arnold Schwarzenegger. **Several of his lines were based on lines from several films that Schwarzenegger was in (mostly from Terminator.) ***4S's death may also be a reference to Terminator when The Terminator sacrificed himself to save everyone's life (To bring back MePhone4 in this situation.) *MePhone4S made seven cameo appearances in certain episodes of the series: **Due to his numerous cameos, he has become the recurring (non-contestant) character with the most appearances in the show. ***The Showdown: 4S is seen in the Happy New Year picture, faded behind OJ and Salt. ***Aquatic Conflict: 4S is seen within a photo in this episode, this time during the world tour slide-show. He can be partially seen hiding behind an Easter Island head. ***Crappy Anniversary: 4S is seen very briefly partially seen during the elimination when MePhone4 calls Marshmallow's remark "just sad". His faded silhouette is also seen behind a cloud during Taco's cliff dive. ***Inanimate Smackdown: 4S is seen behind another cloud while Marshmallow cries in agony on Idiotic Island. ***The Great Escape: 4S is seen behind the bars of Idiotic Island 2 when the eliminated contestants arrive. His sunglasses also make a split-second appearance on the moon when the contestants are discussing how to get off Idiotic Island. ***The Penultimate Poll: 4S's sunglasses are seen inside the voting box when MePhone4 is instructing the eliminated contestants to vote for someone to be eliminated. ***Marsh on Mars (Season 2): 4S does not appear, there is a mask of him in the group of masks created by Cherries. *MePhone4S is based off of the iPhone 4S. As he mentions, he has an M5 chip (a spoof of the A5 chip), as well as Siri. navigation Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence